


can you forgive me, friend?

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Magnus, Catarina, Ragnor Chronicles (stories stand alone) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Epic Friendship, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 23:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: For the prompt: You caught me doing something dangerous and flipped out.Three scenes were Magnus, Ragnor, and Catarina each were caught doing something dangerous and the other two had to step in.





	can you forgive me, friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from themimsyborogove!
> 
> Magnus and Ragnor's scenes are much more serious than Catarina's, because (I believe) Catarina has never done anything wrong in her whole life.

| Magnus |

“You tried to what?!” 

From Catarina’s expression, Magnus didn’t think he should really answer this question. But he also didn’t like to lie to his friends. “I wanted to see if I could use some angelic runes to boost this spell I’m working on-”

“He’s insane,” Ragnor said. He was sitting in one of Magnus’ chairs, a beautiful thing with gilded arms and legs that fit perfectly in his new Paris home. Magnus had invited Ragnor and Catarina over to see it when they found him… indisposed.

“Are you just going to lecture me? There are such great parties we could be at right now,” Magnus pointed out, pouting. He was draped dramatically over his chaise lounge to signal his displeasure.

Catarina was pacing. Her glamour was flickering in her rage. “You know you could kill yourself if you use runes. You’re nearly 200 now Magnus, you shouldn’t be taking such foolish risks!”

“But there must be a way to travel instantaneously from one place to another!” Magnus pointed out, sitting up because he was excited by this work. “It would be like what happens when we summon demons, but for traveling the world! I was thinking angelic magic might stabilize it and create such a portal.”

“You were passed out on the floor of your living room,” Ragnor huffed. “It obviously didn’t work. If Catarina and I hadn’t been here-”

“I would have been fine,” Magnus waved a ringed hand. He ignored the way his throat closed a little, with the lie of his words and his own fears.

“No, you wouldn’t,” Catarina said, sitting next to him and forcing Magnus to move out of her way. “Ragnor and I are going to stay in the city for a while. You won’t mind if we live with you while we do?”

Magnus looked at them both, the worry in their eyes. God be damned, he missed them. He missed having people to care about and people to care for him. Clearing his throat after a beat he nodded, “I have to break this new house in. We can throw parties!”

Ragnor huffed, pushing himself up. “Are we done with drama? Now where have you put the liquor…” He wandered out of the room.

“Thank you Catarina,” Magnus murmured, so quiet he almost hoped she wouldn’t hear.

Of course she did though. She patted his arm, before standing and beginning to explore the room. Going through his books, more like. Maybe living with these two again would be alright.

Certainly better than living alone.

| Ragnor |

Ragnor rested on the forest floor, watching the night sky through the bare tree branches. All around him was the smell of fallen leaves and the coming winter. It would be lovely, if chilly, if only Ragnor could remember how he’d gotten there.

Looking to his side, he saw Magnus, who was also laying on the ground, but watching Ragnor instead of the sky. Magnus’ usually smiling face was pulled into a worried frown, golden eyes wide in the limited light.

“Hello,” Ragnor said. “What debatchory lead to this?”

“You almost died,” Magnus responded, voice quiet but oh so disappointed. Damn it if that didn’t strike guilt straight through Ragnor’s heart.

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Ragnor tried to keep his voice light. “Probably just a few too many bottles-”

“You challenged three of keepers of the Spiral Labyrinth to a duel because they wouldn’t let you borrow a book you wanted.”

Ragnor turned to stare back up at the stars. He could remember a bit of that if he tried, but it hurt. “Still could have been too many bottles that lead to such a fool hearty act.”

“They called Catarina and I to pick you up,” Magnus said, voice still very soft and very serious. “Ragnor you can’t scare us like that.”

Ragnor rested an arm over his eyes so he couldn’t see Magnus and feel more guilty. “I’m sure it wasn’t so dramatic.”

“Listen to me,” the words were strong, and Ragnor heard leaves shuffle. “We’re immortal, but what are we to do if we lose our friends? We have forever with each other until we don’t.” The next breath was shaky. “Don’t leave me before you have to, old friend.”

Ragnor didn’t have anything he could say to that. “Where is Catarina?” he asked instead.

“Giving those in the Spiral Labyrinth a piece of her mind,” Magnus sounded almost amused, though it was clear he had not yet forgiven Ragnor.

“And you say I’m the one who barely escaped death,” Ragnor chuckled.

“Just wait till she’s done with them and gets here,” Magnus warned, patting Ragnor’s shoulder. “She still hasn’t talked to you.”

“Oh no.” 

“Oh yes.”

| Catarina |

Catarina ran into the hotel suite she had been sharing with Magnus and Ragnor, breathing heavily. Darting over to Magnus’ trunk she began to strip off her dress and pick out a suit she could change into.

Magnus stepped into the room from the balcony. “Catarina, why are there palace guards coming down the street?”

“Ah,” Catarina licked her lips, which were still swollen. “Definitely not my fault.”

Ragnor burst in from the hallway. “Which one of you has the witchhunt out?”

Magnus pointed at Catarina without hesitation. Well fine then.

Catarina rolled her eyes, tugging off her final skirt and tugging on some trousers. “Just because you were found under the princess’ skirts-”

Magnus and Ragnor both straightened, looked at each other, and then Ragnor cursed. He dug into his wallet and passed Catarina a few coins. Magnus rolled his eyes and did the same, before sitting on the floor and watching her. Catarina put on a hat just to tip it, before returning to her task of turning herself from a lady to a gentleman in appearance. 

“Okay, how’d you do it?” Magnus asked. “I wooed her with flowers-”

“And who could refuse the good wine I gifted,” Ragnor said.

“-and sweets from across the world!” Magnus added. 

“And jewels of all types,” Ragnor huffed.

Catarina just laughed. Whenever the same person all caught their eye, it was a bet she more than happily won. “She didn’t want to be wooed. She wanted to be tossed onto her bed, tied to the bed posts with silk, and-” She was cut off by a loud knocking on the door. Kicking her dress out of sight, she finished buttoning up her shirt while Ragnor went to get the door.

“Can I help you?” Ragnor asked. “Oh, you do have some guns don’t you. Fascinating new inventions if I may say.”

“Move aside sir,” the order was barked, and Ragnor put his hands up, stepping backward into the room. Two guards came in, and Catarina covered her mouth with a hand.

“May I ask what happened?” Magnus asked the guard that pushed past him to look on the balcony.

“You may not,” was the only reply. Neither guard gave any of them more than a second glance and once they had looked through the room in all the places a person could hide, they left.

Catarina’s shoulders sagged in relief. That didn’t last long, as Ragnor rounded on her, face flushed a dark green. “What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t? I was sleeping with a very nice, very attractive princess,” Catarina said with a shrug.

“You got caught! You can’t get caught! Now we have to leave,” Ragnor tossed his hands in the air. Catarina sat beside Magnus on the floor, at prepared herself for a very long lecture. “Honestly, I taught you a hundred years ago how to get into and leave a palace unseen. What if you’d been caught, hmm? This is a disgrace to my teachings AND highly dangerous!”


End file.
